First Contact: Spock and T'Rin
by silvannight
Summary: Most Trekkies are familiar with Spock, the first Vulcan in Starfleet. But what of those on Vulcan who became inspired by his revolutionary career? Join T'Rin, a Vulcan Starfleet graduate, who discovers herself aboard the Enterprise as her dead set career plans transform when she meets the logical Lieutenant Commander Spock.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Most people remember the one who trail blazed a new path, the first to go or the first to accomplish the feat of the century. The same was true of Lieutenant Commander Spock, the first Vulcan to enter Starfleet and earn the ambitious role of science officer aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise.

But what most people often forget is the one who came after, the inspired follower, intending to make for themselves a name and a future. T'Rindtlnyxe was among these driven individuals. She entered Starfleet after placing aside acceptance into one of Vulcan's top universities. There in Starfleet she gained the nickname T'Rin, due to the incredible challenge of pronouncing her Vulcan name among her human acquaintances.

She studied many sciences, mathematics, histories, astrophysics, a wide variety of interplanetary literature, and even the arts. Her interests were everywhere as she sought a path in life; but true to her Vulcan nature, T'Rin logically eliminated any unfavorable roads. She wanted to be the best. Therefore, she had to choose according to her best gifts and abilities.

One particular evening of study found T'Rin in the Daestrom Library. She brushed away a lock of long auburn hair while intently analyzing _A Series of Klingon Wars: Batlh and tuHmoH_ , an immensely thick text jammed with detailed passages of Klingons describing their victoires. T'Rin sat alone well after closing time, a priviledge given to her by the benevolent librarian who saw a unique determination rarely found at the Academy. After a few sips of hot peach tea, she looked out of the library's front wall made of complete glass. Her lips parted in awe.

A stunning San Francisco night sky shone before her deep blue eyes. She was very familiar with the warrior Orion, Pisces the Fish, and her favorite, the Pleiades. Their name had a direct translation from Ancient Earth's Greek: "to sail". T'Rin took in the starlight. She could not waste her enrollment in Starfleet and end up in some mining colony. Spock's accomplishments piled high above her already, what could she do to match and one day surpass him? T'Rin saw the Pleiades twinkling back at her. Her eyes widened slightly. Exploiting Spock through her own performance would require besting him in his most comfortable state. In other words, aboard the Enterprise. Setting sail among the stars would be a good place to begin.

Just as the Vulcan stood quietly in thought, her roommate Merida came running with enthusiasm at discovering her friend.

"T'Rin! Thought I'd find you here, always staring at the sky," she placed her hands on her curvy hips, "Come on, it's late girl. You need your rest for Professor Pike's test tomorrow. It's not like you to be ill-prepared."

T'Rin clapsed her hands uniformly in the small of her back. Merida. Always worried. Typical of humans, to be swayed by anxiety. Tonight there was no need. T'Rin turned on a dime to face her roommate.

"Your concern is noted and valued, Merida, nonetheless I have a new priority."

Merida looked at her friend quizzically.

"Wha- hold on what now?"

T'Rin looked directly into her eyes with a gaze of the utmost sincerity.

"I am going to be the stellar cartographer of the U.S.S Enterprise."


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

T'Rin meant it. She dropped any class irrelevant to stellar cartography, much to the passionate dismay of Admiral Cabell. He argued the Universal Study of Klingon Blood Feuds was essential to her class roster, but T'Rin denied him with the logic she so expertly wielded.

The ambitious Vulcan finished the last three years of her Starfleet training in overwhelming academics, hardly participating in any recreational activities or trips. However, she did make an exception for Merida's 21st birthday celebration in the heart of San Francisco. Merida and many of her guests were thoroughly inebriated by the middle of the night, dancing and yelling at the top of their lungs; while T'Rin sat composed in a booth, indulging in several Vulcan desserts.

Needless to say, T'Rin graduated at the very height of her year as Valedictorian, already holding the rank of Ensign due to her dual enrollment in the officer program. She had the great support and recommendation of her instructors and wasted no time in sending her credentials to the famed U.S.S Enterprise. T'Rin, simply put, had to wait. However, there was a graduation ceremony to be had before anything else.

Merida approached T'Rin in their dorm as they began packing their things from the room that had been their four-year home.

"I'll miss this place," Merida said with a sigh as she took fairy lights off her heavily decorated wall. "It has so many memories."

T'Rin placed her few treasures into a compact leather case, her most important being a ruby-red orange gem from Vulcan, _One Giant Leap_ by Leon Wagener, her diploma, and a brand new graduation picture of herself with Merida. They both wore their best dress uniforms, T'Rin standing ramrod straight on the left, and Merida posing with a charismatic grin. In the background was the front of Starfleet Academy, complete with the Federation flag and various shuttlecrafts coming and going. They had professional photographers take it before the actual ceremony.

T'Rin blinked a few times and shut the briefcase.

"I do not understand. A room is a room. I see no reason to "miss" it."

Merida sighed.

"You can adapt anywhere, RinRin. But me? Not so much. I need consistency."

She began taking down picture after picture, folding numerous clothes and fuzzy blankets. T'Rin observed how difficult it would be for her to move her belongings. The Vulcan nearly spoke on the matter, but thought better of it. Merida never liked knowing the odds T'Rin so readily provided.

"Where will you go now, Merida?" T'Rin inquired.

The blonde put down a feathered pillow.

"I want to go to Ardana and create the best sculpture I can in the capitol. It's a peaceful place where really skilled artists can come together and express themselves, and I think that's beautiful.

T'Rin paused as she considered the consequences of her next sentence. She decided it was worth the risk.

"What if you fail to be accepted into such an established institute?"

Merida looked down at the carpet floor and then smiled back at T'Rin.

"Then I guess I'll go to Europe. Not too far from here in California, and lots of classy stuff over there. I'd probably backpack around Italy, man that'd be fun."

"I wish you safe passage to wherever you go, Merida. Live long and prosper."

T'Rin gave the Vulcan gesture of farewell.

"Oh just come here, girlie,"

Merida embraced her friend warmly. T'Rin's arms were tightly pressed together from the strength of Merida's hug.

"I regret to inform you my blood circulation is being cut off," said T'Rin uncomfortably.

"Oh God, sorry,"

Merida quickly released her grip with worried eyes. After seeing that T'Rin was fine, she regained her jovial cheer.

"You take care of yourself, T'Rin. It's a big universe out there, and I know you will do amazing things, but please stay safe from all the crazy phenomena around the Enterprise."

"Merida, my application to serve aboard that vessel has yet to be accepted. There is a possibility that I-"

Merida gripped T'Rin's shoulders.

"There is only one possibility for you, girl. You are going on the Enterprise, I just know it!"

T'Rin arched an eyebrow.

"On what basis on information?"

Merida smirked.

"On what I know of you. You have put your everything into star mapping, and there is no doubt in my mind that your hard work and innate skill will get you where you want to go."

Merida beamed with a twinkling in her eyes that reminded T'Rin of why they became such good friends.

"I value your faith in me, Merida."

"I got your back."

The blonde haired graduate began dragging all of her overstuffed luggage rather comically across the dorm. T'Rin moved in to assist Merida but was held back by a hand.

"I got it, T'Rin. I can do this," persisted Merida.

The largest of the suitcases exploded with a pop, showering the floor with scarves, blouses, underwear, shoes, and a crumpled poster of her favorite model. Everything had become just as messy as before.

"Well, that was a disaster," exclaimed Merida. She turned slowly to face T'Rin with a pleading look. The Vulcan unclasped her hands and proceeded to help pick up the overabundance of clothes on the floor.

"You know," said T'Rin. "There is no possible way to re-pack the entire suitcase without missing some portion of the graduation ceremony." Merida stuffed a sweater into her case without glancing at her friend.

"We'll be a little late. So what? At least we'll be there to get our diplomas. Besides, do you really want to listen to boring speeches from dozens of admirals?"

"On the contrary, only a maximum of five individuals are allowed to give speeches at a Starfleet graduation. And to your benefit, there will only be four speaking today."

Merida rolled her eyes.

"You never miss a beat, do you T'Rin?"

The Vulcan folded a pearly white scarf into Merida's trunk.

"My musical career was average, but I do recall "missing beats" occasionally."

Merida laughed. It was high and loud, but not overbearing. It sounded like joy itself. Eventually, the two of them managed to shut the enormous suitcase, which marginally kept it contents inside. Together they managed to haul everything on the luggage transport and booked it to the ceremony. While running, T'Rin looked at the flat glass display hanging from the ceiling, which showed the time.

"Merida, it is 1348 hours. We are 18 minutes late," said T'Rin urgently.

Merida's blonde hair bounced with her as she ran saying,

"We can make it! The courtyard is just around the corner."

Merida and T'Rin fell in line with their fellow cadets as the ceremony continued, unhindered by their late arrival. Admiral Cabell was speaking in deep, voluminous tones.

"Today we honor and reward the young men and women who have worked diligently for this day. Each one of you has unique talents and abilities that have been decidedly put into use for the improvement of the Federation. This in it of itself is a noble cause, and furthermore…"

The admiral continued his speech as Merida nudged T'Rin.

"Look at this place, it's gorgeous," her eyes motioned to bushes trimmed into perfect spheres, still ponds with the clearest of water, and verdant grass throughout the courtyard. The cadets were standing in a long uniform line before the podium on the raised stage. Seated on each side of the graduates were teachers, prominent individuals, and family of those present.

T'Rin pulled out speech cards written in Vulcan shorthand. She reviewed them briefly before turning her attention to the admiral, who was finishing his address to the student body.

"…for the innovation of the future, the betterment of society, and the welfare of the Federation of Planets, I give my highest regards to your efforts."

The end of his sentence was accompanied by structured applause. T'Rin began walking subtly to the staircase adjacent to the stage. The clear voice of a female announcer came from the podium,

"Thank you, Admiral Cabell. Now I would like to present you with this year's Valedictorian, Cadet T'Rin." The announcer gestured for her to come on stage. T'Rin dipped her head and walked across the stage composed, not intimidated by the daunting crowd in the slightest. Murmurs slipped in and out of the general conversation until T'Rin held her hand up for silence. With a deep breath, she began.

"Fellow graduates. I am T'Rin of Vulcan, not of Romulus or any other planet thereof. It is an honor to speak to you concerning the years we have spent in this establishment, and I congratulate you for your scholarly achievements. I am aware of the human fondness for nostalgia, and thus I have created a speech in light of that appeal. One cannot forget the challenge set forth by Instructor Fletcher of creating a sulfur powered drone. One cannot forget the odor either."

At this, T'Rin's audience laughed, remembering how they all had to take shifts on switching out air cleaner packets.

"I would like to now thank Instructor Grodnick," she motioned for the large man to stand up. He had rosy red cheeks that beamed with pride for his young student.

"Instructor, thank you for your contribution to your field of astrogation, and to future generations. Although your humor is quite confusing to one such as myself, I can say on behalf the student body that you are an intelligent, jovial, and charismatic teacher who has enriched our lives. Thank you."

T'Rin's speech was cut off with a loud chorus being sung by her entire year. It went along the lines of,

"Oh Mr. Grodnick, he's quick to get miffed if you don't laugh at his jokes. His class is no picnic so be of best wit."

Every cadet waited for the final line shouted by one black haired boy.

"I'm going to be seasick, Mr. Grodnick!"

Laughter erupted in the courtyard from students and teachers alike in response to such a silly song which permeated the campus like wildfire over the year. T'Rin waited, growing irritated by the lack of order. Eventually, the noise died down and attention was back to the Vulcan Valedictorian.

"Now, I give commendation to both Professor Vassbinder and Admiral Patterson. Temporal Mechanics and Calculus have never been more intriguing than with the curriculum you have applied to our studies."

The student body applauded as the two instructors waved in humility. However, T'Rin's next sentence would change the atmosphere entirely.

"Librarian Hendricks, would you please stand?"

Audible whispers flew around the open air, with students confused and surprised at such a request. Why would anyone care about some random librarian out of the hundreds present at the Academy? Librarian Hendricks rose timidly out of his chair, his gray hair being blown up by the wind as all eyes turned to him.

"I thank you for your generosity and kindness in allowing me to use the Daestrom Library resources at any time. It was a simple act that benefitted me in countless fashions."

The librarian was close to tears as he sat back down. Some of T'Rin's fellow graduates were moved by the scene, sniffling.

"And lastly, I thank my friend, Merida, for her constant loyalty and the notable influence of her person in my four years at Starfleet Academy," T'Rin's words reached all the way to the back of the courtyard, straight to Merida's heart. "Merida, words cannot describe the good fortune you have brought me, nor can they sufficiently demonstrate my gratitude. I hope you can forgive me for my inadequacy."

Merida's tears sparkled in the sunlight as her beautiful smile reflected her joy.

"To conclude, my fellow graduates, we have been through much in our time at this establishment: rigorous academics, setbacks, failure, and personal strife. However, our year should be applauded for the determination, critical thinking, and success achieved through Starfleet Academy. I bid you all long life and prosperity in your chosen fields. Thank you."

Wild applause and cheers erupted from the crowd as the clear blue sky filled with the thrown gray hats of each graduate. The sunlight peered through the spaces between each hat, glimmering like diamonds. T'Rin kept her own hat poised perfectly upon her combed auburn hair, but her countenance expressed complete satisfaction. Her application to the Enterprise was up in the air, just like the graduation caps. However, T'Rin simply looked at Merida, who was laughing and hugging everyone around her, and then the Vulcan gazed upward. She remembered an old Earth saying: "The sky's the limit".


	3. Chapter 2: Radiant Encounter

The shuttlecraft climbed through the air of the hangar bay as rays of crystal blue light broke through the vessel's windows, bathing the air sapphire. Inside this transport was one ambitious Vulcan, who had prepared herself for this very moment. She stared outside the plexiglass windows, finding that the brilliant luminescence came from the magnificent, docked ship that towered above hundreds of little shuttlecraft working on its repairs. As the small shuttlecraft neared its destination, T'Rin's attention was drawn to the huge black letters encircling the topmost area of the regally breathtaking ship. NCC-1701 Enterprise. She pressed her hands against the cold, transparent surface. The sheer sight of this ship gave T'Rin chills, although she would never admit it.

"This is the shuttlecraft, USS Jefferson, requesting clearance to the USS Enterprise, authorization Charlie 467-D."

A clear, feminine voice answered the channel, her reassuring tone filling the passenger cabin.

"USS Jefferson, you are cleared to board. Proceed to the Main Shuttle Bay on Deck 3."

"Roger that, Enterprise."

T'Rin held on as the shuttlecraft banked sharply to the left, a sweeping motion allowing the vessel to enter the shuttle bay properly. As the shuttlecraft passed through the gravitational field separating unpressurized space and the active hangar deck, T'Rin's eyes were flooded with waves of countless new sights. Hangar brigadiers had come aboard to perform inspections, a pair of red-clad crew members ran past her line of vision, and each landing zone was full of engineers and pilots ready for take-off. T'Rin slowly pulled a folded graduation picture out of her pocket and smoothed the creases out. Merida's smile hadn't dulled a bit, even when frozen on a piece of paper. It was truly fascinating.

As the shuttle landed, the pneumatic doors of the shuttlecraft released themselves with a hiss that was drowned out by the commotion outside. T'Rin's fellow passengers filed out in an orderly fashion, carrying bags and other personal belongings. She noticed that all sorts of people had come to the Enterprise: green skinned Orions, Andorians, and some other species that she didn't recognize.

"Ah, you must be Flight 407," called a human red shirt from far off. He ran over to the group of new arrivals, PADD in hand. He was middle aged with short, dirty blond hair, and waved T'Rin and the rest over to a less crowded space.

"Alright so I'm sure you are all a bit tired from traveling and getting your transfer papers in order, but you've made it! Welcome to the Enterprise, your new home. My name is Lieutenant Commander Oliver Beckham, and I will handle your ID documents. Afterward, I'll direct you to your "port of call", so to speak."

A loose line formed in front of Lieutenant Beckham, who scanned each individual's paperwork, and then shook their hand (or appendage) with a smile that shone through his kind eyes. When T'Rin reached the front of the line, she pulled out her identification and let Beckham scan it. He looked at her credentials with a slack jaw. After momentarily regaining his composure, Beckham carried a bemused smile that hid his amazement.

"Starfleet Academy Valedictorian? Your first assignment is this place? And a Vulcan on top of that. I gotta say, that's a hell of a record. Congratulations on getting here," said Beckham.

T'Rin closed her eyes respectfully, and then looked back at the Lieutenant Commander with an enduring gaze that possessed a quiet strength. "Pardon me, sir, but I have yet to earn any praise. However, your consideration for myself and the new crew members is appreciated. For that I am thankful." T'Rin adjusted her travel bag on her shoulder and walked evenly out of the hangar bay.

"Wait, hold up, I need to show you your station first," shouted Beckham to the already departing Vulcan. T'Rin stopped and turned back around to face the confused officer through the open automatic doors.

"Your help is needed elsewhere. I have already committed the schematics of the Enterprise to memory and I am well equipped to reach my destination. Live long and prosper, sir."

She spoke not with harshness or arrogance, but rather that of courteous independence. The doors separating them shut with a soft hiss and click, leaving Beckham to contemplate the events that just occurred. _Funny._ He thought. _She's not a brat like other youngsters, and she's got potential all right. Wonder where she'll end up._

T'Rin made her way through the upper levels of Deck 3 and was surprised at the number of responses her presence evoked. She reminded herself that some here had only met Mister Spock and for others not even that. She could very well be the first Vulcan these crew members had ever laid eyes on. Consequently, there was a responsibility to uphold Vulcan standards of logic and restraint, especially amongst these individuals. T'Rin looked around for the first time. Before she had been merely staring ahead, seeing more of her thoughts than the interior of the Enterprise. Now, she took in the winding halls, bright red doors, crawlspaces, and state of the art technology around her. The surrounding sounds were particularly noticeable to T'Rin, as her Vulcan ears could pick up frequencies unheard by other species. The deep hum of the dilithium engines was the overarching backdrop to all other sounds, such as the ship's intercom, the shuffling feet of the crew, and their lively conversation. It was quite surreal to be where many had only dreamed of or read about.

As T'Rin viewed the deck properly, she saw faces of confusion, wonder, and fear. Their responses were understandable. Fear was a common emotion experienced by humans against the unknown. However, their reactions did not faze her. If she bothered about all the trivial disrepute thrown against her, would she be aboard the Enterprise? Conclusion: No. This same principle guided her to stride confidently through the swarm of humans and aliens alike. Her dark eyebrows relaxed as she walked inside the turbolift, twisting the navigation handle.

"Bridge."

T'Rin straightened her modest, long-sleeved, light blue dress, which possessed no ornamentation, except for the Starfleet logo stitched into every uniform. Her normally wavy auburn hair had been ironed pin straight; and her steely blue eyes could rupture stars, thoroughly intimidating the crew in the turbolift beside her. The lift hummed to life, whirring prosaically as it spiraled upwards to the command center of the ship. The whine of the automatic doors opening reached T'Rin's pointed ears. It was time for a proper introduction.

The entrance way opened fully, revealing a small room with panels full of multi-colored lights, modules, and touch screens encircling the entire space. Surrounding all this technology was a faithful crew, which continued about their business until one individual, in particular, looked her way. A man not much older than T'Rin peeked over his shoulder from navigation, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of her.

"Keptin," said the man incredulously. "We haf a new arriwal."

T'Rin beheld the back of the command chair rotating around to reveal none other than Captain Kirk. He held a pleased, even tempered expression for the moment, although T'Rin knew of his famous and often rasher decisions. She noted his carefree posture, however, her attention quickly diverted to the Vulcan science officer staring intently into his biological sensor array. It was really him! T'Rin snapped her focus back to the captain, clearing her throat.

"Hello sir, my name is Ensign T'Rin of Vulcan, Junior Grade. I have just arrived on board and thought it appropriate to make a formal introduction."

Captain Kirk rose out of his chair and gestured her to come further onto the bridge. "Well, by all means, welcome aboard. I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise." He held out a hand for a common manner of greeting, but the Vulcan spread her fingers apart in the customary salute of her people. After an awkward pause, the captain followed suit, albeit less gracefully. After recovering with a charismatic smile, Kirk motioned towards his crew.

"Ensign T'Rin, allow me to introduce you to my bridge crew. Here at navigation is Ensign Pavel Chekov,"

The Russian waved and smiled. "Wery pleased to meet you, Miss."

"And beside him is our helmsman, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu,"

Sulu raised his eyebrows thoughtfully and leaned forward. "A pleasure."

"Lieutenant Uhura at communications,"

The African woman smiled dazzlingly white teeth as she removed the earpiece used for her work. "Welcome aboard, T'Rin." T'Rin immediately recognized her voice as the one that guided her shuttlecraft to the landing pad.

"And this," said the captain, holding a hand out towards his Vulcan biologist, "Is my first officer, Mister Spock."

T'Rin kept her hands by her sides, waiting for Spock to turn around and face her. Everyone on the bridge seemed captivated by the unfolding sight of two Vulcans meeting, as the breath of all present was held in suspense. Spock averted his concentration from the sensor array and rose to his full height, which was taller than T'Rin had anticipated. The gold wrist cuffs of his uniform flashed sharply for an instant, drawing attention to his equally sharp ears. As he pivoted, his hands automatically twirled together, clasping in concert against the small of his back.

"Welcome aboard, Ensign." He spoke with measured, clipped, tones that reminded T'Rin of her home world, and something else. She couldn't put her finger on it, but his presence exuded logic. T'Rin dipped her head respectfully, but her gaze contained dignity and a demand to be acknowledged.

"It is a privilege to serve here, sir."

Spock maintained his even composure as he spoke.

"It is a privilege in need of resolute individuals. In due time, you may prove to satisfy that obligation."

"The ultimate aim of any officer is to be able and effective, especially aboard an esteemed vessel such as this."

The two Vulcans held an optical contest of sorts, each one unwilling to back down from the intense observation of the other. Every motion was under scrutiny, albeit with much curiosity. Neither had seen a Vulcan like themselves for quite some time. What was the other like? Why did either of them join Starfleet? The two Vulcans were fascinated with one another, with T'Rin's ambition being dulled by exquisite admiration. Captain Kirk cut the brief silence with a light clap of his hands.

"Now that we all know each other, T'Rin, where do you need to go?"

T'Rin broke off the staring challenge in order to face Kirk.

"My arrival in Stellar Cartography is nearly overdue. Consequently, I shall detain you no longer from the pressing responsibility of command. Thank you for your time, Captain Kirk."

With a sincere expression T'Rin walked hurriedly off the bridge back into the turbolift, she could feel Spock's gaze following her as she passed through its doors. They closed of their own accord, providing a sheltered haven from the pressure of standing on the bridge. She was alone in the transport, and therefore took the liberty of leaning on the metallic walls for support, taking in deep breaths as she did so. Nothing had prepared her for this encounter with Mr. Spock. And she supposed nothing ever could have. Every movement of his was so logically orchestrated that it appeared natural and effortless, devoid of any emotion. To T'Rin, it was astonishing that one such as he, a half-Vulcan, could accomplish what many Vulcans had failed to do and in some cases had completely given up: to be one with logic and free from emotion.

The lift slid to a halt, opening to reveal the lower regions of Deck 2, where deep in the starboard side of the Enterprise was the largest in-flight observatory. In other words, Stellar Cartography. When T'Rin entered she was filled with wonder. Nowhere had the study of the cosmos seem so thrilling and inviting. In the center of the room was a flat circular table in a single lower level, big enough to accommodate a dozen people standing around it. Displayed on the air around it was a three-dimensional holoprojection of the known universe. Entire galaxies and billions of light years could be manipulated by the mere touch of a finger. It was intellectually breathtaking. As she walked further in, she was struck by the massive open window that stretched across the whole wall. Stars flashed by, speeding past T'Rin like thin sunbeams racing to touch the morning horizon.

"Welcome to Stellar Cartography. You must be the new recruit to our research team," said a light blue skinned woman. "My name is Yiu, and I am Aenarian." Her voice was silky and whimsical, as though she was in a constant state of serenity. After a brief glance, T'Rin saw that Yiu had cloudy, gray eyes. Was she blind?

"My name is T'Rin of Vulcan. I believe I am under the authority of Commander Edelmann. Are you perhaps-"

"Indeed, I am. Edelmann is the head of our team and is also the Chief Cartographer," Yiu smiled. "And yes, I am very blind."

"The Aenarian gift of telepathy has effectively been given to you, as it would seem," remarked T'Rin. "I suppose in that respect we have a shared skill when compared with the Vulcan mind-meld."

"I would agree. But now, let me show you the rest of our working space."

T'Rin followed Yiu to a section off to the far right, passing by many blue-clad crew members working diligently on the projector equipment in front of them. One man, in particular, slammed his fist on the console in frustration.

"Damn it! This data bank is completely empty after I filled it yesterday. Where could all that data have gone?" The man gritted his teeth, discussing the issue with two other science officers attempting to assess the situation. T'Rin moved with a swift pace, closely curtailing Yiu to avoid being swept up in the heated conversation.

In the next corner were two human men, one in a blue shirt, and the other green, for command. T'Rin concluded the latter to be her senior officer, Edelmann. The blue-shirted man shrunk away from T'Rin's glance, his uncombed chestnut hair adding to his fearful appearance. He had ears which stuck out prominently from his skull, and T'Rin observed that his sleeves were several inches too short for his long arms. The blond haired commander noticed T'Rin and Yiu approaching and looked up with green eyes that reflected the light of the surrounding monitors.

"Welcome to the team, Ensign T'Rin. I'm Franz Edelmann, and we've been excited to have someone new with us. I will lead this team and organize the sectors we study." He spoke with a faint German accent that loosely emphasized some of his words. "And this is Ensign Clifford," Edelmann gestured to the shy man next to him, who made an attempt at looking friendly.

"Hi. My name's, um Damian Clifford." He spoke quickly but didn't mumble. T'Rin gave him a quick nod of recognition.

"So what are my duties concerning this team, sir?" inquired T'Rin to her superior.

"Well, our old Technical Analyst stepped down a while ago, so you will be crunching the numbers for us." answered Edelmann.

T'Rin pressed her lips together in skepticism. "In what way can a number be crunched or broken?" Her commander let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just a figure of speech. All that aside, you will be our mathematician."

"That seems quite interesting. I cannot wait to begin."

"We feel the same way," asserted the commander. "Right Clifford?"

"Yes."

Edelmann blinked in disappointment. After exhaling softly and abruptly looking back at T'Rin and Yiu, Edelmann spoke.

"You still have all your baggage on! I can't believe we haven't shown you the housing roster and let you get settled in. Hey Yiu, could you show T'Rin her quarters?"

Yiu's vacant eyes gazed past her commanding officer as she responded.

"Will do, sir. This way, T'Rin." Her pronunciation of T'Rin's name was much more fluid and exact compared to most others. The two Starfleet officers walked to a flashing wall panel, as Yiu reached and felt her way to the button that displayed crew quarters.

"Computer, show the designated room for Ensign T'Rin."

The artificial, calculated voice of the computer responded. "Working…Please restate request."

"Ck'Tch," muttered Yiu under her breath. "Our engineers have been trying to fix the ship's computer, but they cannot seem to isolate the problem. Most perplexing."

T'Rin tilted her head to the side, trying to analyze this problem from a different angle. The officer at his console had experienced similar issues with the computer, perhaps there was a connection? Yiu interrupted her thoughts.

"Computer, show the designated room for Ensign T'Rin. Again."

"Working…Display found for the residence of Ensign T'Rin." The computer pulled up a two-dimensional image of Deck 4, with a red dot denoting the particular room. T'Rin glanced at the panel and put the fastest route to memory.

"I will leave for my quarters now. Is this the correct location to be present in tomorrow morning? Or is there a more appropriate locale to begin the day?" inquired T'Rin.

"This is the place to be at 0830 tomorrow, but you could join us down in 410 on the early side. Our team has a routine of eating the meal humans call "breakfast" together. Care to join us?"

"An intriguing prospect, no doubt. Where is 410 in regards to the ship?" said T'Rin.

"Oh, forgive me. Dining Hall 410 Starboard is the official name, and it is not too far from here. I do hope you will join us." said Yiu, her milky gray eyes twinkling in the dim light. T'Rin dipped her head and shifted her weight from her heel to toe in one short rocking motion.

"Then there is not a decision to make. I will meet the team in Dining Hall 410 tomorrow."

T'Rin straightened her travel bag and headed to her brand new quarters, exhausted from the trip. Her day started with a 9-hour shuttle trip from San Francisco, then a connecting shuttle at Starbase 6 to reach the space dock where the Enterprise was in for repairs. T'Rin walked through the automatic doors of her room and sank down on the bed, not bothering to unpack. As she fell deeper into sleep, the images of today flashed through her mind: seeing the Enterprise for the first time, meeting Spock, and her new coworkers. The picture of Spock turning around to face her was the last thing she remembered before descending into a peaceful and much-needed rest; as the stars outside the window watched over her slumber.


	4. Chapter 3: Krei'la and Constellations

Rust-hued mountains. A village in the niche of a valley. Mortared cottages with wooden roofs everywhere. They appeared to be randomly placed; however, each was designed to incorporate the greatest amount of dwellings around the cliff face. The blazing sun climbed through the thin atmosphere of Vulcan in the early light of dawn. Families went about their daily lives in the rugged beauty of the village below, logically, of course. Men discussed agrarian topics, women spoke of domestic life, and children played games together. There was no laughter, no smiles. Only logic and tranquility.

A little girl walked away from the orderly crowd of children, her tiny pointed ears and twinkling, sky blue eyes setting her apart from the rest. She began an innocent dance, waving her short arms in rhythm with the imperfect movements of her feet. Every head turned in judgment, eerily in sync with one another. The Vulcan girl paid them no mind, oblivious as the blistering sun rose higher and higher into the pomegranate sky. The sweltering heat became intolerable, and soon the quaint cottages in the valley burst into flames. Vulcans sprinted towards the front gate of the village, attempting to escape the scene and quell the rising panic welling up inside themselves.

Still, the innocent child continued her dance. The ceilings of once safe homes crackled and collapsed under the insatiable might of the flames, sending a hailstorm of sparks flying in every direction. The little girl began to cough and choke on the thick smoke, causing her trance-like state to be instantly broken. Fear and despair flooded into her eyes. She was crying, but the sound of the raging, hungry fire choked her out as the entire scene was consumed by the conflagration.

T'Rin woke with a start. "Orri!" she cried.

T'Rin exhaled, attempting to calm herself. She was covered in sweat from head to toe. It was only a nightmare. After wiping perspiration off of her face, T'Rin saw the time: 0432. This was not the first instance of a dream waking her up in the early hours of the morning. With the realization that the probability of falling asleep again was slim, T'Rin climbed out of bed and turned on the water in the small shower of her quarters. She made certain that the water was slightly cooler to compensate for her elevated body temperature. T'Rin ran shampoo evenly through her thick hair, reflecting on her recent disruptive fantasy. Orri was dancing in that village, little sweet Orri. She was the least logical Vulcan T'Rin could picture, and she was ironically T'Rin's little sister. T'Rin left for Starfleet when Orri was quite young, and she had been dreaming that same dream ever since her departure from Vulcan. Sometimes T'Rin would dream it every day. Other times the delusions could leave for months and then return out of nowhere.

T'Rin slammed her fist against the shower wall with the formidable strength possessed by Vulcans. Her dream patterns were fluctuating, irrational, and illogical. And the lack of a clear explanation for them vexed T'Rin to no end. She closed her eyes in meditation. Vulcans were not fueled by anger, but by pure logic. She shut off the water, causing the light, rolling sounds of cascading liquid to fall into an emptying silence, except for the ever-present hum of the Enterprise. T'Rin straightened. The Enterprise. She was aboard the Enterprise of all places! There was no time for brooding over old problems; there were galaxies to be charted, unknown sectors to be explored, and countless stars to be observed.

T'Rin glanced at the rectangular clock displaying the time. 0513. She signed softly. Perhaps now was not the optimum time for pioneering the mysteries of the universe. There were still 2 hours before the scheduled breakfast with her recently assembled cartography unit.

"It would be best to use this time wisely…" said T'Rin softly to herself in the quiet of her room. The Vulcan proceeded to iron her wet hair straight and ensured that her uniform was free from wrinkles. Afterward, she eyed a luggage case that had been transported to the Enterprise several days prior to her arrival. T'Rin also observed that her new quarters were barren of any décor. She decided to adhere to the old Vulcan adage: "Seize initiative, dispel laziness.", and began to unpack, placing her preferred decorations on the cream colored walls and her small desk.

The walls of T'Rin's once empty room were now embellished with pieces of Vulcan pen and ink calligraphy, a small bookcase, and several paintings T'Rin had created during her time at Starfleet Academy. Adorning her desk was a glass of refreshing peach tea, an organized stack of PADDs, and her graduation picture pinned beside her single ruby necklace. She gave her graduation picture one long look. Merida would be proud of her. She had promised to send T'Rin pictures of her adventure through Italy after being denied entry to the Ardanian School of the Arts. Merida hadn't been too terribly saddened by the event but said that she would "gain travel experience" and then re-apply. Although feeling lonely was a human emotion, T'Rin experienced a desire to again be in the company of her old friend.

After taking a deep breath, T'Rin gave her newly furnished room a once over, and when satisfied with her work, left for her morning meal. As she stepped into the turbo lift, she froze. Alone in the transport was Mister Spock, who momentarily raised an eyebrow at her appearance. T'Rin locked eyes with him briefly as she tentatively stepped inside, preferring to keep her distance from her new rival. Spock kept his hands behind him, with perfect posture.

"Good morning, Ensign." greeted Spock clearly.

T'Rin side eyed him, unsure of how to respond without appearing friendly.

"The same to you, sir." responded T'Rin.

Silence. Neither Vulcan looked directly at the other. After a moment, Spock shifted his head towards T'Rin and engaged her in conversation.

"Are you finding the transition aboard the Enterprise feasible?"

T'Rin paused. Why would the affairs of a low subordinate concern the first officer?

"There is a different atmosphere aboard this starship, however, if and when difficulty arises, I am perfectly capable of handling such conflict. It is logical for any prepared and equipped Starfleet officer to ensure their safety and the safety of others."

Spock contemplated T'Rin's reasoning and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, it is one's duty to aid the fellow members of one's company, and consequently, I am inclined to inquire on the wellbeing of this crew."

He ended his sentence with an implying gaze in T'Rin's direction. T'Rin fought the temptation to snap at him and fought even harder to prevent her face from betraying her emotions. Why did Spock make competition between them so difficult? They were both Vulcans, but they were not friends. And T'Rin had the stubborn intention to remain that way and prove to be better than the man everyone praised and adored.

"Has my point been articulated clearly?" asked Spock, his deep voice penetrating T'Rin's thoughts.

"Your point has been made quite clear, sir. I do not wish to elaborate on the subject."

The turbo lift came to a halt, opening onto Dining Hall 410. T'Rin exited without a second glance at Mister Spock. As T'Rin left, Spock's lips parted slightly, sensing her grudge toward him. Unknown to T'Rin, he would spend the remainder of his day contemplating the events of this morning.

T'Rin walked with purpose around the corner to reach the dining hall, her auburn hair whipping around with her. Although mildly irritated by their encounter in the turbo lift, T'Rin placed her focus on the day ahead. Upon walking into the location commonly referred to as "410", T'Rin was alerted at the sight of an empty dining hall. This caused her to make certain she was in the correct spot. A plaque to her left clearly stated she was in Dining Hall 410, and therefore, she sat down at a nearby table and waited for her team to arrive.

Exactly four minutes later (T'Rin counted of course) Edelmann strolled in with expressive hand gestures and was currently carrying a conversation with Clifford as Yiu walked in dreamily beside them.

"Oh, you're early," remarked Edelmann with some surprise. " _Guten Morgen._ I'm glad to see you could join us."

"Of course. Thank you for the invitation," said T'Rin. Clifford approached the replicator, and slowly shifted his feet to face his seated crew members.

"What does everybody what?" he asked plainly.

"New recruits first," said Edelmann politely. T'Rin consented and addressed Clifford.

"Ensign, a glass of peach tea and _krei'la_ will suffice."

"And for me, a bowl of Aenerian shrimp soup would be wonderful," said Yiu with a smile. Edelmann folded his hands casually on the round white table before them.

"Black coffee, sausage, and marmalade toast sound like a good idea to me. Thank you, Clifford."

T'Rin noticed how relaxed and energized the three of them seemed. It brought a refreshing change of pace from the endless amount of lackadaisical students at the Academy.

"Here's the food, guys. Oh um, T'Rin are those _krei'la_ things scones or something? I hope I got you the right thing." Clifford sounded nervous, almost intimidated. T'Rin paid his anxiety no mind.

" _Krei'la_ are very similar to the sustenance to which you are referring. They are a form of toasted bread containing various nuts and honey," explained T'Rin. She observed that Clifford placed a tray of oatmeal with extra cinnamon on the table for himself, in addition to the other orders. Their commander patiently waited for the young man to sit down.

"Now, today is full of things to be done," announced Edelmann good-naturedly as he sipped his coffee. "First off: Ensign Clifford. You will be recording the luminosity results of today's quasar observations in Sector 232-B. This will be your assignment for the next four weeks, so be prepared to write up a conclusion. Ensign T'Rin, you will be working in tandem with Clifford by calculating the gravitational strength of magnetic pulsars in his same sector. Lieutenant Yiu, nothing new. We will continue our study of the nearby solar flares. Oh and if the computer has any malfunctions we'll just have to manage until the engineers figure the whole thing out. Everyone ok?"

T'Rin finished off her Vulcan scones as Yiu sipped the last portion of her soup. "Yes, sir," they answered collectively. Edelmann flashed a brilliant white smile.

"Then let's get to work."

The newly assembled team arrived in Stellar Cartography, and to T'Rin, working as a unit gave her a sense of renewed purpose. Commander Edelmann graciously answered any of her questions on the operations of Enterprise technology, and Yiu encouraged everyone throughout the day. Working alongside Clifford had its own number of challenges, given that he practically jumped every time she uttered a word; but nonetheless, T'Rin found herself well-acclimated amongst the company of diligent workers, ever constant numbers, and the beauty of dazzling constellations. She had run dozens upon dozens of field studies on interstellar bodies, but when actually peering through the gigantic and elaborate telescope hanging from the ceiling, T'Rin experienced a new sensation. She was no longer looking up at the stars but was surrounded by them in every direction for light years. It was deeply compelling and riveting to her in the extreme.

A small beep from the console in front of her snapped her out of her focused work. T'Rin pulled up the computer's analysis. The words "Insufficient memory space" popped up. This alarmed T'Rin. She had made certain that there was more than enough space to record today's observations, so why was the computer telling her the exact opposite?

"Commander Edelmann," T'Rin called. Her blond superior looked around for the one who said his name and when he found T'Rin, he quickly came over.

"What's the problem, Ensign?" said Edelmann. Clifford and Yiu glanced concernedly at them both while remaining at their posts. T'Rin explained her situation.

"Sir, the computer apparently contains no memory storage for the quasar data I have collected. While this issue may be affiliated with the computer disturbances around the ship, what is the appropriate course of action?"

Edelmann furrowed his brow and crossed his arms in concentration. "Well, if the main system is inoperable, then maybe the auxiliary memory banks can suffice temporarily. How does that sound?"

T'Rin contemplated her commander's proposition before responding. "I suppose that is the most logical path."

"But if the primary computer is not reliable, how can we be sure the secondary one is?" remarked Clifford.

"We cannot," said Yiu. "But we can copy the findings onto a physical data chip as a backup."

Edelmann nodded, with one hand over his mouth in thought. "Let's go through with both plans just in case. T'Rin, you can save your results to the auxiliary memory banks, and Yiu can make the hard copy."

Everyone returned to their stations, as Clifford muttered, "If the computer was fully functional, we wouldn't have this problem." Edelmann turned sharply in his direction.

"Do you have something to say, Ensign?"

"No, sir." answered Clifford quickly.

"Then you may return to your work." said Edelmann.

The troubled ensign turned back to his telescope with a sullen expression, immersing himself back into his work. Meanwhile, T'Rin proceeded to record her observations as instructed and continued to work on studying the vast twinkling horizon before her. The remaining time she spent there seemed to grow wings and fly away, and soon the team began to pack up.

"Good job, everyone," said Edelmann, who stretched as he spoke. The team formed a loose circle as other cartographers walked out, eager to retire for the day. Several officers approached Edelmann with questions and asked for details on a complex rotating schedule for shifts. After they left, Edelmann turned back to his awaiting team. "So, how was your first day, Ensign T'Rin?" The three of them looked at her expectantly, Clifford less than the others.

"It was an intriguing event, to say the least. I look forward to more days such as this," said T'Rin.

"That is a glad thing to hear," said Yiu smoothly. She pressed her palms together and bowed slightly. "Solace and joy to you all. Goodnight."

Clifford relaxed his lonely frown into a neutral expression. "See you tomorrow."

As the two of them left, T'Rin stayed behind momentarily with Edelmann. "Commander," she started. "How do you maintain your responsibilities with our small task force and those regarding your position as the Chief of Stellar Cartography?"

Edelmann looked up briefly and responded. "I don't think I could manage anything if I only acted as the Chief, to be honest."

"How so?"

"Well, being the Chief is a stressful job requiring more leadership and planning skills, and much less cartography experience. It's more of an administrative position than anything. But every month you have to review the new maps that everyone's contributed to. It's an enjoyable project."

"I see. Thank you for the explanation," remarked T'Rin. Edelmann's job is what she aspired to obtain. What she didn't take into account was the amiability of the current Chief Cartographer.

"No problem. See you tomorrow," said Edelmann.

T'Rin's first day came to a close, and over the course of the next few weeks, she found herself working long hours of tracking pulsars in Stellar Cartography. In spite of disagreements in the growing team T'Rin was part of, there was an underlying cohesion taking root that began to knit them together. But all things considered, T'Rin was not unaware of her rare association with Commander Spock. If the incident in the turbo lift had driven him away, she figured it would be for the best. Being the only two Vulcans aboard, the probability of them coming into contact again was a likely outcome. T'Rin reasoned that when her conjecture became a reality, there would be ample space to prove herself.


End file.
